The aim of this research is to develop a detailed description and a substantive theory which pertain to sociological aspects of the nursing staff's interaction with hospitalized patients whose care involves medical machinery. Three general areas will be focused upon: relations (a) Between patients and the attending staff, (b) Between staff members and the patient's family, and (c) Among staff members themselves. Fieldwork and interview data will be gathered on surgical, medical, obstetrical and pediatric services, as well as specialty services where the use of machinery is prominent (i.e., ICU, CCI, ICN, and kidney dialysis units). A variety of situations involving machinery as it relates to nursing care will be studied. Theoretical sampling will be utilized for data collection. It is expected that the findings will be highly relevant to nursing practice and education especially, but also relevant to medical practice and education.